


Telepathy

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Male reader hears telepathic messages from Castiel which is dirty talk, causing them to get erect. Castiel appears and further seduces and dominates a flustered shy but hot male reader before they fuck AND Could we have one where a male reader is closeted from the boys, in fear they will judge him. Castiel however senses this and at points catches the reader eyeing him, and confronts him. Smut ensues Dominant lover Castiel and nervous Sub Reader please AND Could I please ask for a fic where Cas tells the (male)reader something about ‘pumping his cum into him’. Anything is fine, I would just like to see that phrase please (but only if you’re comfortable with that.) Thanks!





	

Warnings: Smut, oral, anal

Fic:

Castiel always had a way of distracting you from the task at hand. It amazed you how he could go from awkward to a force to be reckoned with in a heartbeat. He could be reserved or bold, quiet or deafening, childish or the wisest person you’d ever known. All in all, he was stunning and you wanted him in every way possible, not that you’d ever admit this of course. You were afraid of what Sam and Dean would think, let alone what Cas would think if he knew how you felt about him.

“Y/N, are you listening?” Dean asks, drawing your attention away from Cas.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m listening,” you answer, “Vampire’s right?” Dean seems to accept your answer and continues on with his speech.

Don’t lie to them, you hear Cas say.

“What?” you ask aloud.

“You ok, Y/N?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” you answer slowly, “I’m fine.” You watch Cas suspiciously, wondering how you could’ve heard him when Sam and Dean didn’t.

They can’t hear me because I’m in your head, Cas says. Your eyes go wide at what you’re hearing. That’s right, Cas continues, I can hear every thought you’ve had about me. Trust me, I’ve been listening to every single one, especially the dirty ones. You swallow hard, afraid of what Cas might do with the information. Don’t worry, Cas insists, I won’t use this against you. I’ve heard all the things you want to do to me, all the things you want me to do to you, and I want them.

“You do?” you ask, realizing that you’d let the words slip.

“Yeah,” Sam says, “I think it’s the best plan we’ve got.” Luckily the boys were at a part of the conversation where your words happened to fit in.

I do, Cas continues without missing a beat, The way you imagine sucking my cock, I can imagine it too, feel it even. I’d love to have your tongue running down my shaft, lapping up the precum before taking my tip between your lips. I bet you’d feel so good, the way you’d lick and suck, taking me deep into your throat.

You wanted to moan his name, but you refrain. His words have pressure building in your stomach, your cock stiffening. Cas smirks, obviously loving the effect he has on you.

You want that don’t you? Cas asks, Of course you do. You can’t stop thinking about taking my cock. You groan as you palm yourself beat the table.

“Y/N, are you sure you’re alright?” Dean asks, the conversation halting.

“I -” you stumble, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just … I need to . . . I’ll catch up with you guys later.” You quickly stand from your chair and rush away, careful to hide your cock, which is currently straining against your jeans and begging for release.

“Perhaps I should make sure Y/N is alright,” you hear Cas suggest as you round the corner.

You shut your door after entering your room and you run straight into Cas as you turn around. “Cas,” you gasp as he pushes you back against the door, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Really?” Cas asks, “I thought you wanted me here, but if I interpreted your thoughts incorrectly, tell me and I’ll leave.”

“If Sam and Dean find out …” you begin, letting your words trail off.

“Nothing bad would happen,” Cas finishes for you, “But they don’t have to find out if you don’t want them to.”

“But what if -” you try to ask, but Cas stops you.

“Y/N, I’ve heard all the thoughts you’ve had about me,” Cas interrupts, “I know you want me, and I want you too. What is there to be worried about?” The way his dark eyes search yours has you melting.

“Fuck,” you whisper, swallowing hard. You let the image of Cas fucking you run through your mind and Cas smirks in response.

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” Cas asks, placing his hand on your shoulder. You nod as his hand slides up your neck and moves to cup your cheek. He slides his hand around to the nape of your neck as he pulls you in, his lips capturing yours.

You instantly become putty in his hands, letting him tear your clothing from you as his tongue explores your mouth. His hands slide across your skin, mapping each line of your body. You hum as his hand wraps around your cock, your hips bucking towards him.

Despite tugging at his clothes the whole time, Cas undresses at his own pace. He makes sure to see you naked before you get to see too much of his body. Cas lets his fingers slide against your cock gently as he moves away, pushing you back.

“Cas, please,” you groan.

“I want you on your knees,” Cas tells you as he unbuckles his belt. You don’t even wait for him to give another demand before dropping to your knees. He pushes his slacks and boxers down, exposing his half hard cock, and you instantly take his length into your hand. “That’s it,” Cas praises as you stroke him, “I want you to get me good and hard.”

You look up at him as you press the flat of your tongue to the underside of his cock, leaving a long lick from base to tip. Cas’ eyes fall shut as a groan rumbles in his chest. “Is that what you want?” you ask him, wanting the angel’s approval.

“That’s a good start,” Cas compliments, “But I know you can do better.” Leaning in, you press kisses to his tip as you stroke his shaft, his cock growing harder in your hand. “Y/N,” Cas groans, his hand reaching down and fisting in your hair, “I want you to suck.”

You take his wish as a command and take his tip between your lips, teasing him with your tongue before sucking. Cas groans your name, his hips bucking forward in response to the sensations you’re giving him.

“Here,” Cas says as he waves his hand and makes a bottle of lube appear. He hands the bottle to you before giving instructions, “I want you to work yourself open for me. When you’re good and ready, I’m going to fuck you and you’re not going to cum until I do. Is that understood?” You hum around him in response. “Good,” Cas praises.

You pop open the lid and slick your fingers with lube before moving them to your asshole. Starting with one finger, you slide the digit into yourself, groaning as you pump it in and out. Cas’ hips rock forward at the sensation, both of his hands fisting tight in your hair. You follow his instructions as he encourages you to slide a second finger into yourself, then a third.

As you work yourself open, Cas eases himself deeper and deeper into your throat. It’s all you can do to keep yourself from cumming. You need Cas to give you release, but you knew there would be consequences if you disobeyed him. Wrapping your free hand around the base of your cock, you squeeze in an effort to hold back your climax.

You look up at Cas with pleading eyes, telling him that you’re ready for him. Cas’ hips still and he pulls himself from your mouth. “Sit down at the edge of the bed,” Cas instructs as he helps you from the floor. You do as he says groaning as Cas pushes you back against the bed, hard enough to make the springs squeak.

“Castiel, please,” you groan, desperately trying to hold back your orgasm as you watch him slick his cock with lube. Cas moves to stand between your legs, grabs your thighs and pulls you right to the edge of the bed.

“You’re going to feel so good, aren’t you?” Cas asks as he lines himself up with your entrance. Your back arches from the bed as he pushes into you slowly, filling you inch by inch. He hooks your legs over his forearms and takes hold of your hips, your feet dangling down towards the floor.

“Castiel,” you groan as he bottoms out inside you, his cock hitting all the right spots.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Cas grunts as he pulls back and slides into you again, “Better than I imagined.”

“Harder, Cas, please,” you groan, fisting one hand into the sheets as you stroke yourself with the other. You try not to do anything that will make you cum, knowing you had to wait for Cas’ instruction. Cas digs his fingers into the skin of your hips as he pulls back and thrusts into you hard. The sensation has you both groaning.

Cas’ pace builds, thrusting into you harder and faster with each stroke. The slap of skin on skin fills the room along with the sounds of grunts, groans, and moans. You beg Cas to let you cum, unsure how much longer you could hold on.

“Not yet,” Cas grunts, “I want to feel you squeeze my cock as I pump my cum into you.”

“Cas, I can’t,” you practically whimper. Your body shakes with the need for release and the way Cas fucks you, hitting your prostate with each perfect thrust, isn’t helping.

“Just a little longer,” Cas assures, ready to come undone. His eyes fall shut and his jaw clenches as his thrusts become erratic. “You’re doing so well,” he praises, “I just need - oh fuck.” His hips snap forward, delivering one last hard thrust before he spills himself inside you. “Cum for me, Y/N,” Cas encourages as his cock pulses.

The feeling of Cas pumping his cum inside you combined with a few last strokes over your cock finally brings you to the release you’d been craving. You writhe against the bed as your cock pulses in your hand, ribbons of cum shooting out of you and landing across your chest. Your walls squeeze Cas’ cock, prolonging his orgasm. “Castiel!” you shout, the feeling of euphoria washing over you.

Cas’ hips slowly become still, but he holds you in place for a moment, his cock still buried deep inside you as you both begin to recover from your highs. “Y/N,” Cas sighs as he pulls himself from you gently. He waves his hand, making a damp washcloth appear as he moves to sit beside you on the bed and begins cleaning you up, kissing you as he does.

“Have you really heard every thought I’ve had about you?” you ask timidly.

“I can’t be sure,” Cas admits, “But after I heard one, I didn’t want to stop hearing them.”

“Pervert,” you laugh in accusation.

“You’re one to talk,” Cas retorts, making you laugh harder.


End file.
